


The Balcony Scene

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: You know that one scene where Lukas is on the roof... yeah it's like that but Worse. And then it gets gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of suicide  
> title based off pierce the veil's song with the same title

The wind stings his cheeks, causing his eyes to water. It’s cold, colder up here. It’s a nice view too. He can see most of the town from up here. The water tower, the lake, everything.

 

Too bad it’s all going to be gone soon.

 

Honestly, everything is pointless. He can’t help but hate himself because he caused all his own problems. The murders, although not his fault, he can’t help but to feel like they are. Like he caused everything that’s happened.

 

And maybe he did. Had he not talked to the cute new boy, none of this would have happened. Had he just kept his mouth shut, kept with Rose, didn’t think that way, didn’t feel that way, everything would be okay. But nothing’s okay and everything’s pointless.

 

He should just get it over with.

 

There’s a lump in his throat, threatening to crawl it’s way up and come out in a sob. He swallows it like he’s swallowed everything else he’s ever done. Like he’s swallowed the knee-jerk reaction of mean comments he feels the need to say to Philip. Like he swallows Philip’s moans.

 

His toes dangle over the edge, slipping closer and closer. Some pebbles fall and he watches them. They thump onto the ground.

 

The wind’s whipping his shirt, and he spreads his arms, letting the feeling wash over him. 

 

He should just -

 

Suddenly, suddenly there’s arms around him, pulling him back, and they’re so familiar, so -

 

He’s sobbing, pressing his face into Philip’s shoulder, clutching at Philip’s jacket. Philip rubs Lukas’s back soothingly. 

 

“Hey, hey,” he says, kissing Lukas’s head, “what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

“It’s so fucking pointless. I caused all the problems. I put you in danger. Everything happened because of me. I wish I was fucking dead.”

 

“Hey,” Philip says, pulling Lukas back to look him in the eyes. “None of this happened because of you. None of this is your fault. What happened happened, but it’s not your fault.”

 

“It’s my fault Philip! All of it’s my fault!”

 

He’s crying now, harder. It’s snotty and disgusting but it’s happening. Philip pulls him back in, holding him.  
“I’m sorry, Philip. I’m - I’m a mess, and you probably don’t -”

 

“No, Lukas. Lukas look at me,” Philip says, taking Lukas’s face into his hands. “I - I love you and I want to be here for you. I don’t care if you’re crying or bleeding or what. You’re not disgusting and I’m here for you always.”

 

“You love me?” Lukas asks, surprised.

 

“Of course I do,” Philip replies. And then they’re kissing, breathing into each other like they’re life depends on it. 

 

Lukas pulls back and rests his forehead on Philip’s. They stay like that, staring into each other’s eyes. 

 

“I love you too, you know?” Lukas says. Philip smiles and then they’re back to kissing. And maybe things are bad for now, and maybe it feels like the world is going to end, but they can find solace in each other. Maybe it's bad now, but it won't be bad forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thanks for reading. Follow my tumblr transboyphilipshea


End file.
